


Azula's diary or a log of incestous sex life between the royal siblings.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: With a tittle like that what do you think it might be?The chapters for the most part will be self contained and not in chronological order.Originally posted by me in comments under Torment by Nichya
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	1. What if I'm not enough?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



Dear diary,

today was once again a busy day at the palace. My Zuzu decided to invite all the vassals overseeing territories in his name to royal capital. Including newer additions from former earth kingdoms.

And can you believe dear diary that they brought their daughters with them? And also some sons that might as well be daughters.

What a total disgrace. But anyway I digress.

So all those pathetic losers were swarming around MY Zuzu drooling at their mouths and despite my understanding for such behavior, Zuzu wearing his parade armor of the royal dragon and all, I have to say they were annoyingly ignoring all my signals to back off.

Unbelievable.

I was doing my best to make it clear that MY husband is off limits but neither hugging him nor rubbing my thighs on his legs worked...

Luckily Zuzu noticed and after sitting down pulled me into his lap and soon after I felt his mighty lance stabbing my behind. But sadly that wasn't the end or my hardships. 

For a moment with all those fertile looking girls and pretty boys moving about I couldn't be sure that his excitement was my doing. True, he was sniffing my hair and his hands were already moving underneath my dress as usual but for a terrible moment I couldn't be sure.

The boys in make up were the real threat. I am certain that there is nothing other women can give Zuko he hadn't already taken from me but according to Ty Lee's scrolls - I'd found under her bed during our stay at Ember Island - some man like to mate with pretty boys as when both of them achieve orgasm it gives you an illusion of ejaculation trough your lover... and not having a penis of my own I could never help Zuko experience that.

But my inner troubles ended as quickly as they appeared the moment MY Zuzu pulled the back of my dress above my butt and unzipped his pants. Since, at Zuzu's request, I stopped wearing panties myself some time ago there was nothing separating us anymore. Of course to allow him proper access I had to lean forward placing my elbows at the table pretending to listen to whatever meaningless conversation other people were heaving.

After joining our bodies into one Zuko started moving his hips but the limited space we had due to my awkward position was clearly not enough for him as the moment the royal band started playing he grabbed my knees and yanked them upwards above the table. I made sure that the dress covered my privates properly of course but it seemed other guests realized what was going on as they quickly left our table. Zuzu didn't mind and neither did I - after all there was only the two of us now and he finally was MINE alone.

It was our fourth copulation session that day: the intercourse was short but passionate.  
The position itself was nice but I prefer to see Zuko's face.  
His ejaculation volume was average.  
The semen tasted ok although being mixed with my own juices alerted the taste.

No women bothered MY Zuzu for the rest of the evening.  
Also it turned out that the men were simply copping Kyoshi style that was apparently popular in the east.

As I am writing this we are back in our bedroom and Zuko is taking a shower.

Zuko's underwear smells like him. I am thinking about asking him not to take showers for a week.

This concludes today's entry.


	2. Why are so many women failing at being good sisters?

Dear diary, 

there is something I have been thinking about for some time now.

Is having an older brother and not having sex with him the ultimate cuckoldry?

I cannot think or comprehend of anything more cucked than having an older brother and not having his babies. 

Honestly, think about it rationally. 

You are caring about, supporting, hugging and having fun with a boy for your entire childhood solely so he can go and ravaged other women.  
All those things you did together with your dear brother - having him read you stories at bedtime, observing his practice, making sure he had a healthy diet, educating him about women, talking with him about the future. 

All of it has one simple result: he is going to have an easier time picking up other girls to fuck their every hole.

Grew up with the perfect older brother and not spread your legs for him?  
Great.  
Who benefits?  
If you're lucky, a random woman who had nothing to do with the way he grew up, who marries him.  
She gets fucked with his hard cock every night.  
She gets the experience his sweet personality that came from the way you raised him.

As a women who doesn't have sex with your older brother, you are LITERALLY dedicating at least 10 years of your life simply to help a guy find another women to enjoy. It is the ULTIMATE AND FINAL cuck.

There is no flaw in this logic.

And one day the likes of Katara will see it too.


End file.
